Rumors
by Evilkat23
Summary: Silabus normally ignores the rumors about him, and would often laugh them off, but after he started dating Haseo, the rumors not only are getting worse and more malicious, but it's getting to the point that's even ruining his reputation online. He starts to wonder if dating Haseo is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Silabus looked out at the docks in Mac Anu, he loved looking at the almost real ocean as the waves beat almost realistically against the docks making splash noises. Granted, it wasn't like the real thing, you couldn't smell the ocean or feel it, but, it was close enough for now. Playing with the end of his hair swirl, he hummed out softly before standing. He should get offline soon, it was late, almost around three AM, and it didn't help that he had class at eight AM either.

In real life, Yuuichi, Silabus's actual person, yawned and his character mimicked the movement, right down to Yuuichi putting his hand over his mouth.

"I have to say, I'm surprise to see you up at this time at night."

Silabus turned around to see Haseo strolling around the corner, this made Silabus chuckle.

"I can say the same to you." Silabus countered back, earning a snort from his guild master,

"Hm, good point."

There was a silence between the two, then Haseo broke the ice between the two of them first,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Silabus smiled and sat back down, Haseo quickly joined him, the two of them sitting beside each other, for a while, the only sound between them was the sound of the fake waves hitting the docks. However, when Silabus leaned back a bit, Haseo broke the silence once again, an awkward chuckle leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"Um...You know, I've been hearing these...interesting rumors about you all over the forums."

Silabus was quick to look at him, interested and intrigued, a smile on his face,

"Oh?" Silabus asked with a slight smirk on his face, he knew where this was going, he gets this question almost everyday, of course, it was only a matter of time before their guild master would ask the same question.

"Well, I just want to know, is it true about you and...Kuhn?"

Silabus just couldn't suppress his laughter anymore, laughing behind his hand, his shoulders shook up and down almost violently. Finally, he just shook his head.

"I really don't know how those rumors started, but, no, it's not. Have you not met Kuhn? Do you really think him and I could ever be a thing?" Silabus asked Haseo, Silabus still laughing a tad. Haseo chuckled a bit.

"I guess, if I really think about it, you do have a good point. For a moment, I forgot just who Kuhn actually was. I just thought, you two did have some history together-"

Silabus laughed again.

"History? Yeah, he's my friend, and Canards old leader, but, me and him...we haven't been anything more than friends." Silabus clarified making Haseo blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Oh..." Haseo breathed out, the blush still apparent on his face. Seeing this, Silabus just smiled and put a hand on Haseo's shoulder.

"You aren't the only one to ask and assume, don't feel bad." Silabus comforted a bit, Haseo just snorted.

"How come you never...You know, deny those rumors on the forums?" Haseo asked, Silabus smiled again and looked out at the sea before him.

"I don't get involved in forums or rumors...unless they're hurtful towards me or my friends that is."

There was another silence between the two, Yuuichi felt his eyes go heavy for a moment, he should really get to bed soon...

"So you don't find the rumors about you dating Kuhn, hurtful?" Haseo asked, snapping Yuuichi out of his tired daze.

"Of course not, and Kuhn doesn't really either, Ever since he made Canard the rumors started, heck, I've had people ask me if he left Kestrel just to be with me...It just gotten to the point that, we can only laugh at the rumors." Silabus explained and Haseo let out a soft hum. Finally, when he couldn't bare his tiredness anymore, Silabus stood up.

"So, I have to go to class in..." He paused as Yuuichi checked the time and his jaw pretty much dropped. "Four hours...so I should get some rest..." He told Haseo as he stretched his hands above his head. However, Before he could say his goodbyes, Haseo stood as well and spoke.

"Yeah, I understand, before you go however, I heard one more rumor I wanted to clarify with you."

As Silabus yawned, Yuuichi thought, ' _It can't wait? Oh well...'_

"Yeah?" He asked in mid yawn.

"Well, this one started rather recently, it's about, well, us."

Silabus blinked and chuckled.

"It's obviously not true, you must be as tired as me, Haseo." Silabus laughed slightly, and Haseo opened his mouth,

"Well...What if, I wanted the rumors to be true?"

Silabus blinked, his face mimicking Yuuichi's own surprised expression. Silabus and Yuucihi both brought their hands up to their eyes and rubbed them quickly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that...Y-You...Haseo...wants to...go out with me?" Silabus stuttered still rubbing his eyes, wondering if he even heard his friend right. Haseo blushed and looked away, seeing Silabus's reaction.

"I mean, not if you don't want to, I just..." Haseo went quiet, not finishing his sentence. Silabus breathed in and out, they both just stood there an icy silence consuming both of them. Yuuichi sat there in his chair, thinking.

' _This is out of nowhere! I mean, what prompted this?! He's never showed signs of liking me!'_ Yuuichi thought, his eyes wide, the sleep now vanishing from his mind as he stood there trying to think of what to say to his friend. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Silabus spoke.

"I...What about Atoli? Or Alkaid?"

"What about them?" Haseo countered with a shrug.

"I just figured...That if you wanted to date anybody it'd be one of them..." Silabus confessed, earning a slight chuckle from Haseo,

"Look, I see Atoli as an annoying little sister, I like her, but not in that way, and I don't see Alkaid like that either."

Silabus breathed out. He looked out at the ocean, and finally just sighed, crossing his arms in thought.

' _...I don't even know if I like him in that way...Plus there's the obvious problem, he's younger than me, granted only by two years, but, I'm in college and he's in high school...'_ Yuuichi thought, he hadn't realized that Silabus went still as he thought, it hasn't been brought to his attention until Haseo whistled at him.

"Did you go to sleep at your computer?" Haseo asked with a laugh, Silabus snapped out of it and looked at Haseo. With a heavy sigh, Silabus had only one thought in his mind.

 _'Why not?'_

"Sure...I mean, I would like to...see how it works between the two of us."

Haseo smiled, this alone made Silabus blush and smile back. Haseo reached forward and grabbed Silabus's hand causing the brandier to blush even harder. Neither of them spoke for a moment, then Haseo was the first to speak,

"...We'll talk more on it later if you want, I mean you have three hours till class."

Silabus just laughed, it was a kind of bitter laugh, one that made Haseo just chuckle in response to.

"No point in trying to sleep now...Want to talk about it while leveling up?" Silabus suggested and Haseo smiled.

"Sure sounds like a plan."

 _Ok, so this WAS originally going to be a one-shot, but because it's me, that can't happen. This is a request by Ben4Kevin, that I'm finally getting around to, I hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIIIIIIVE! Ok so I never left, but I LIVE FOR THIS STORY ONCE MORE! I APOLOGIZE TO BEN4KEVIN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LOOONG TIME ON THIS STORY BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

 **Now a small disclaimer, I haven't played the games in FOREVER in fact my step brother had me send the games to him so I don't even have them, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **P.S. THESE FUCKING GAMES ARE EXPENSIVE NOW! HOLY SHIT!**

 _Atticuole,_

 _Did you hear? Haseo is going out with Silabus?_

 _Gingy45,_

 _SERIOUSLY?! No way! That loser from Canard? How desperate is Haseo?_

 _Atticuole,_

 _I hear they're only going out to make Atoli or Alkaid jealous._

 _Gingy45,_

 _No way! That's wicked!_

Yuuichi only shook his head and sighed out, honestly he was just looking around for some rare items for him and Gaspard to hunt down when he stumbled across those board posts. He could only chuckle, people could be mean sometimes but it didn't matter to him, as long as he got to have fun in 'the world' then it was no chip on his shoulder. Still, finding nothing on the boards for any rare items, Yuuichi just decided to log on and maybe do a quest with Gaspard instead.

Logging into 'The world' Yuuichi allowed the real world to fade away as he now became Silabus. Being in the Netslum now, something Haseo insisted on, Silabus had to turn and warp into Breg Epona. Gaspard didn't really like the Netslum, it scares him with the glitch and unreal NPC's, Silabus honestly couldn't blame him for this one. Still, he warped into Breg Epona and almost instantly he could hear malicious giggling behind him. Looking over his shoulder slightly he saw two women, one a harvest cleric and the other a warlock, both just giggling at him like he did something wrong. Silabus only rolled his eyes lightly, he's heard those giggles before. Walking out towards the shop Silabus smiled warmly as he approached Gaspard.

"Hey, Silabus!" Gaspard greeted his friend excitedly as he waved his arms in the air.

"Hey, Gaspard," Once Silabus was close enough, Gaspard left his spot at the shop and ran to hug his friend. They shared a quick hug and Gaspard rocked back and forth on his heels happily once they broke away.

"Today was a good day for the shop! I just sold out of everything!" Gaspard happily told Silabus.

"Oh that's good! I guess I came at the right time then. Did you want to go and level up with me?" Silabus asked Gaspard.

"Yes! It's been so long since only me and you leveled up together, It seems like Haseo asks you to go with him every time." Gaspard observed as he smiled, Yuuichi felt his face heat up at that and he was pretty sure Silabus was mirroring his blush bar none.

"O-oh?" Silabus tried to question, but his stutter and blush gave him away.

"You know it, I know you do. If I didn't know better, sometimes, I swear, he favors you out of everyone. He always invites you along if he's not doing something important, you leveled up way faster than me." Gaspard happily laughed at Silabus, who was still blushing.

"Well, now it'll just be the two of us!" Silabus told him excitedly.

"Yeah! Just don't pick a level too high."

"I would never do that." Silabus laughed.

The two of them started towards the chaos gate, Silabus could hear some players whispering excitedly as he walked past them, out of the corner of his eye, he could see some pointing at him and giggling. Silabus was no stranger to this behavior when Kuhn became Canard's guild master it was the same reaction he had before, in a week or so it'll all blow over.

"C'mon! I already know an area I want to try! I heard it has some good items!" Gaspard grabbed Silabus's hand and the two rushed off even faster towards the chaos gate ready to have an adventure for the day.

* * *

Gaspard was honestly right about the level he wanted to try, it was a normal open field with rain, lots of rain, but it was still a nice level with a lot of monsters, chests, and, it also had a king chim chim, Silabus found out the hard way when he kicked the tree and the king came crashing down. They managed to kick him once, he swelled, twice, he swelled even bigger and was now on the offensive.

Gaspard let out a loud laugh as the king chim chim now jumped around frantically trying to land on them for disturbing him. The king chim chim landed right beside Silabus knocking him off his feet and landing on his bum suddenly the king was now in the air right above him. Letting around a loud cry, Silabus managed to roll to the side right as the king landed right where Silabus once was. Getting up to his feet, Silabus finally managed to get an advantage on the giant chim chim and gave it a good hearty kick to the side. The king chim chim finally busted and gave them a good healthy amount of spheres before vanishing.

"Whew, that was fun!" Gaspard yelled out excitedly, running up to Silabus Gaspard smiled warmly at his friend before his smile dropped,

"Uh-oh, we have visitors," Gaspard mumbled shyly, turning around, Silabus hardly had time to react as a little green goblin slammed into him. Getting his sword out, Silabus gave Gaspard an encouraging smile before rushing at the goblin, luckily it was only a party of three goblins, nothing in the sky to throw him off. He had made sure to put Gaspard on healing, Gaspard only knew a little bit of healing spells but hopefully it was enough to keep them going.

Rushing the goblin that had surprised him, Silabus gave it a few good hits with his sword before deciding to use a sword flash to end it. Thankfully, like mentioned earlier by Gaspard, Silabus was at a higher level so the monsters were honestly easy. It also helped that his sword was modified to put the monster's to sleep on the occasion. They weren't one-hit kills, but easier to take down. Moving on to the second Goblin, Silabus was suddenly hit by the side from the third goblin, almost falling down, He turned and struck the other Goblin with his sword before turning his attention to the other goblin and giving him a quick hit as well. Gaspard helped out by throwing out a few offensive spells here and there and eventually they won the battle.

"We did it!" Gaspard cried out as they both gained a good amount of XP from that battle, more Gaspard than Silabus, but still. Gaspard happily marched up to the chest the monsters were guarding and gave it a good kick, one judge symbol down, two more to get. Walking along the field, the two of them took their time as they slowly gathered all the judge symbols, and items they could carry. Most of the items were really common, so hopefully the treasure would be something worth getting. Getting the final piece of the judges symbol, Silabus and Gaspard gleefully made their way to the temple of the beast.

Silabus slowed down and stopped altogether, being in front of Gaspard all he had to do was put his arm out to stop his friend from going any farther.

"What's wrong?" Gaspard questioned Silabus softly.

"Other players in front of the temple, they don't look too friendly either."

Gaspard looked over from behind Silabus and seemed to shake at the look of the three players off in the distance. Still, Silabus kept his composter and started forward. "Just... Stay behind me." Silabus ordered. Gaspard only had to blink, but did as he was told, since when did Silabus take control like this. Walking forward with confidence, Silabus got a good look at the people, he didn't look at their names, but he mainly focused on the one seemed to be the leader. A male, human class, a good foot taller than Silabus, he had burgundy hair put up in a ponytail, that was shorter than Silabus's hair, that hung over his shoulder limply, the man's eyes matched Haseo's, and intense red color. The man had white Japanese robes that that had gold lettering on them, Silabus couldn't see the man's shoes, or if the man had gloves on, not that it mattered. Finally Silabus put his cursor over the man's character,

 _Atticuole_

Why did that name sound familiar?

"Oh. This is just gold," The man chided almost instantly. "I was hoping to run into you actually."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Silabus questioned the man, bitterly Silabus crossed his arms as he waited.

"Oh no, but I know all about you," Atticuole bent down and got into Silabus's face a bitter smile gracing his lips as he stared into Silabus's eyes.

"Oh, you know about Canard and how we help noobs, right!?" Gaspard excitedly asked, Silabus found himself tensing up as he continued to guard Gaspard from these people.

"Not exactly, I do know how your friend is dating the all powerful 'terror of death'," Atticuole gently and suddenly pinched Silabus's cheek rather painfully. Silabus slapped Atticuole's hand away from his face.

"C'mon, Gaspard lets just go." Was all Silabus could mumble as he lead his friend towards the temple.

"Or are you dating him too?" Attiucole meanly asked and Silabus was about ready to give the guy a piece of his mind on that one. Gaspard was the one to speak up, clearly confused,

"We're not dat-"

"Don't. You'll just make it worse, Gaspard." Silabus softly told his friend as he continued to lead him away from the group. Gaspard frowned as they walked inside the beast temple, once the door shut behind them Gaspard looked up at Silabus.

"What was that about?" Gaspard asked and Silabus just shook his head.

"They're just jerks. Don't listen to them, alright?"

Gaspard nodded happily before smiling at the chest up a head.

"Go a head and kick it, I have enough items," Silabus told Gaspard as he leaned against the wall. Gaspard smiled and ecstatically rushed over to give the treasure chest a good kick.

"Yes! I got a crimson VS card!" Gaspard cheered happily as he clapped his hands.

"Alright, that's awesome!" Silabus gave Gaspard a high five.

"Aw, how cute." Came Atticucole's, increasingly annoying voice as the man with party came sauntering in. Silabus only narrowed his eyes and hurried Gaspard towards the warp gate, the last thing he wanted right now was to be PK'd during this trip. He could tell that Gaspard wanted to get out of there as fast as possible as well.

"Hey, now, I'm not done with you!" Silabus's shoulder was suddenly grabbed and he was spun around by Atticuole.

"We don't want any trouble, so just leave us alone!" Silabus found himself snapping at the player as he jerked his shoulder away from the other player. Atticuole only let out a soft hum.

"I could help but notice the sword you have while you were fighting the monsters earlier, quite rare, with some nice modifications to it as well."

"Yes, and I intend on keeping it," Silabus smiled as he quickly touched the warp gate, with the smile on his face he managed to safely warp him and Gaspard to Mac Anu.

"Whew! That was a close one! Thank goodness we were close to the warp gate!" Gaspard breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know!" Silabus smiled as he threw his arms behind his head as him and Gaspard started to walk away from the chaos gate.

"Sooo, is what that man said true? About you and Haseo, that is? Is that why he spends so much time with you?" Gaspard questioned as they walked along. Silabus sighed, he knew that question was probably going to come up, he just hoped Gaspard would take the news well.

"Oh...Well, I guess there's no hiding that fact, yes, me and Haseo are dating at the moment. It's not even a secret really, I think most of 'the world' knows about that little fact now."

"Oh, Still that's cool!"

"Really? It doesn't bug you?" Silabus asked.

"Oh well...Uhh, how do I put this lightly...Everyone was sorta betting on when Haseo would ask you out. I had October, everyone owes Kuhn money now."

"Wait, who is everyone!?" Silabus questioned loudly.

"Oh you know...Atoli, Kuhn, Alkaid...Sakubo, Endrance...Zelkova, Piros-"

"Are...Wait, seriously? Zelkova?"

"Yep, Everyone!"

Silabus only stood there mouth slightly a gap at what Gaspard just revealed.

"...Was it that obvious?" Silabus deadpanned slightly as he was still in slight shock.

"I told you earlier, since the start he's shown more interest in you than anybody else. Everyone started betting when Canard moved up to Dol Donna."

"... Huh ..." Was the only noise Silabus could make at all that information. "...Alright then." He mumbled. "At least, it'll be easier to tell everyone then... I guess."

Gaspard laughed before suddenly waving frantically, "Speak of the devil! It's Haseo!"

Silabus turned as Haseo made his way towards them, his white armor dazzling in the faux sunlight. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked them calmly.

"We just got done leveling up! I got a Crimson VS card!"

Silabus debated on telling Haseo about Atticuole but in the end he decided against it. "Yep! We got a lot of good items." Silabus chimed in as he put his arms behind his head once more.

"That's good, you both need the experience." Haseo observed, "Do you guys feel like leveling up with me this time around?"

"Yeah! That sound great!" Gaspard ecstatically yelled as he turned and got ready to go back to the chaos gate. Haseo only chuckled before wrapping an arm around Silabus's waist as they walked. Silabus blushed deeply and only moved a little closer to Haseo as they walked. While going back up the stairs of the warp gate, Atticuole just happened to pass by them. Turning his head to look at the man, Atticuole did the same, Silabus only turned his head and continued to walk forwards before smiling at Haseo. Silabus wasn't going to let a person like Atticuole get under his skin.

* * *

 _Atticuole,_

 _I know for a fact that Silabus probably only uses Haseo to get rarer items._

 _Gingy45,_

 _That's horrible! And Haseo just allows it?! SMH._

Atoli,

 _That's not true at all! Stop spreading lies!_

Atticuole,

 _How do YOU know it's not? What you hang around this 'Silabus' on occasion and he's a nice guy? Please._

 _Atoli,_

 _I know Silabus longer than you have and you have no right to say such hateful things!_

 _Gingy45,_

 _I think Silabus is just a creep if you ask me, he seemed awfully close to that beast character and he sounded AWFULLY young._

 _Atticuole,_

 _That's right, he did seem rather close to that beast._

 _Atoli,_

 _Now just wait a minute, Silabus and Gaspard have been close for a really long time, you're just being a bully._

 _Atticuole,_

 _Oh? What are you going to do about it? Sick Moon tree on me? I never once PK'd a person in this game so there's nothing you can do about it, so you better buckle up for a ride because I don't plan on stopping._


	3. Chapter 3

_Haseo: C'mon, just one pic? I'll send one of me to make you feel better._

 _Silabus: I'm kinda scared. If that makes sense._

 _Haseo: Of what?_

 _Silabus:... I might not meet you expectations?_

 _Haseo: C'mon, I'm dating you for your personality, not your looks. One face pic isn't going to change my mind you. And, I want to add, if we're dating in the game then that means I want to date you in real life, you know that right? Just one picture?... Please?_

Yuuichi let out a soft sigh before looking at himself in the mirror. In all honestly the only thing he was kind of scared about showing Haseo was his monstrosity of hair he had going on. He tried to look a little more like Silabus by bleaching his hair a nice light brown, and it worked! But that was almost a year ago so now his natural hair color, black, had came back. His hair was what he would call a 'sunflower' black on the top, light brown on the bottom and it was noticeable. His phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down at the new message in his email.

 _Haseo: *Sigh*... You're really going to make me say it? Fine... Pretty please?_

With a smile on his face, Yuuichi sucked in a deep breath.

 _Silabus: Fine. But, you owe me a face pic after this. P.s. Don't laugh at my hair!_

After sending the email, Yuuichi took a quick selfie and sent it to Haseo. Anxiously he went to his computer and sat down, looking at his phone, Yuuichi didn't have to wait long for Haseo to get back to him.

 _Haseo: Wow! You honestly don't look bad! I like the hair thing going on, and, don't tell anybody I said this, but you look really cute! Also, I can see that I'm not the only one trying to match my character as well. Here for your trouble._

Under the text was a picture of Haseo and Yuuichi had to admit, he was drop dead gorgeous, and something told Yuuichi, Haseo knew this. Like Yuuichi he too had dyed his hair to match his character, it was a nice silver in color and it was recent as well, or he just kept up with the treatment needed to keep it that way, as Yuuichi couldn't see any black roots from the picture. His eyes were a nice shade of brown that in the light made them almost amber in color. Though Haseo's hand was covering part of his mouth, Yuuichi could see a pit of silver sticking out, did he have a lip piercing? _Silabus: WOW! Y-You look... Wow... Good wow... Realllly good wow..._ Yuuichi felt like a dork sending that to Haseo, but he did anyway and he could only wait for Haseo's response. He didn't have to wait long. _Haseo: Lol, you dork. So are you going to log on or am I going to wait in Mac Anu forever for you?Silabus: Give me thirty : I'll be counting._

Yuuichi quickly put his M2D on and allowed himself to get sucked into 'The world' once more. The moment he warped in, he saw Haseo standing there, waiting. "You're late," Haseo joked with him.

"Am not," Silabus jokingly argued back with the rouge.

"Thirty-four seconds, not quite fast enough,"

"Lol, and I'm the dork?" Silabus could only laugh at him, Yuuichi made his character do a laughing motion at Haseo .

"Whatever, so, I was thinking you live in Sendai, right?"

"Uh, yeah I do." Silabus grinned, for a moment Yuuichi had forgotten that he gave away that information months ago to the rouge.

"Well, spring break is coming up, I was thinking maybe... I could come over to visit you in Sendai? If that's alright that is." Haseo sucked in a deep breath as he waited for Silabus's response.

"R-Really? I... I've never been asked that before..." Silabus breathed out weakly as he slowly absorbed the information the best he could.

"If you're not comfortable with it yet-"

"Yes! Come over! I'd love that!" Silabus found himself yelling out embarrassingly. His face turning a bright shade of red, Silabus quickly moved his hands to his face to try and hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Haseo only laughed at Silabus and gently pulled him closer.

"You're rather cute when you blush, you know that?" Haseo couldn't help but chuckle some more at Silabus. Suddenly he let out a bitter tsk. Silabus wondered if it was about him for a moment, but then he realized that Haseo seemed to be reading a short mail. "Damn, I'm needed by Pi, we can talk more later, alright?" Haseo told him gently and Silabus nodded happily, his blush slowly dying down. Right before Haseo went to warp away, he gave Silabus a quick kiss on the cheek before warping out. Silabus felt his cheeks heat up once more, and, like before, he could only cover his red face in his hands as he stood there.

"How could he just _use_ Haseo like that? Like wow..."

Hearing a voice just off to his left, Silabus turned his head to see two women standing there, both looking rather peeved at him, were they talking about him? As if one of the women, a beast, read his mind, she spoke loud enough for him to hear,

"To just play with Haseo's emotions to get higher, better, items, SMH."

Silabus only shook his head just like the female beast, and turned around. He didn't need to justify himself to them. These rumors need to die down soon, they were going to be the death of him other wise. With a simple shrug, he decided to see how Gaspard was doing with the shop, but as soon as he turned around, he ran into a familiar, and growingly annoying, face. Atticuole.

Silabus only wanted to go past the NPC, but of course, it wasn't that easy. Atticuole only put a hand on Silabus's shoulder and felt the need to push him back a bit.

"Just leave me alone," Was all Silabus could groan out as he once again tried to get past Atticuole, but once more, he was pushed back.

"How cute that you need a moon tree member to protect you on the boards." Atticuole slightly tapped Silabus's chest and Silabus only rubbed his head.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Silabus confessed to the man.

"Oh please, Atoli, that moon tree bitch-"

"Watch your mouth. That girl is my friend and I won't stand here and let you talk about her like that, you jackass." Silabus found himself snapping rather meanly at Atticuole, he normally tries not to curse, seeing how small children like to play 'the world' just as much as the adults do, still, it just rubbed him off the wrong way.

"Oh, getting testy are we, not so peaceful after all? Think you can take me in the arena? Or even in a field? Please!"

Silabus was suddenly met with a harsh slap to the back of his head, with a grimace he rubbed his head.

"You're a wimp who hides behinds his friends, who are more famous than you, I might add, I'd destroy you in a heart beat." At the end of Atticuole's little bravado speech there seemed to be some sort of glitched out nose coming from his mic, Silabus couldn't ponder too much on it though.

"What's going on over here?"

Hearing a saving grace, Kuhn, Silabus just relaxed and shook his head at Atticuole. Kuhn walked up to the two of them, one hand on his hip as he sudden narrowed his eyes at Atticuole.

"You're not giving my friend any trouble, are you? Atti?" Kuhn questioned as he crossed his arms, Atticuole actually seemed to back down a little at Kuhn, before shrugging,

"Just having a nice little chat is all, and also, I rest my case." With that Atticuole stalked past them with ease before warping off.

"Thanks, Kuhn." Silabus sighed out as he turned and clutched onto his arm, Silabus could only frown as he made sure his face was away from Kuhn's. Even though Atticuole was just trying to get under his skin... was he right? About always hiding behind his more famous and powerful friends?

"Ah, that Atticuole, has the brain of a nine-year-old... are you alright?" Kuhn asked once he realized Silabus was no longer facing him, putting on that 'ol Silabus smile, Silabus turned.

"Never better!" He lied with a smile.

"Anyway, so I heard about you and Haseo-"

"How much did you make?"

Kuhn instantly started to fidget and started to sweat, he then rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gaspard told me, how much?"

"Dammit. Alright, a lot. Lets just leave it at that,"

Silabus only grinned and shook his head at Kuhn. "You're lucky you're my friend... anyway, anything on the agenda today?"

"Not for a while... hello beautiful!" Kuhn called out to a passing harvest cleric who just giggled at him and kept on walking on by.

Yuuichi made Silabus make a sweat-drop motion at Kuhn before laughing out a little.

"Go on, I know you want to," Was all Silabus had to say for Kuhn to suddenly go chasing after the harvest cleric saying a bunch, _a bunch_ , of pick up lines all while running after her. Now alone, Silabus looked around debating on what to do. Looking at his friends list, he saw that Gaspard and Atoli were both busy so that just left him, well, he still had all noobs in his friends with that he could hang out with, however upon scrolling down his massive friends list, Silabus only realized that they were all way below his level, normally he's okay with that when training them, but when hanging out with people it's not as fun when he one-hit kills the monsters they need for experience. With a bit of a shrug, he decided to help around the Home for a bit, there was always something to do there.

* * *

Haseo let out a bit of a tsk as Pi logged off, they had went to hunt for some AIDA seeds found in an area, but, they came up rather short when they got there and found nothing, not even in the outer dungeon. In the end it kind of ended in a bit of a yelling match between the two, nothing too new there. Getting to Mac Anu, he got ready to go to Breg Epona, only to stop when he heard some giggling to his left. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at two girls,

"Can I help you?" He questioned them, he was still slightly pissed off at the AIDA thing, so he wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now.

"It's just..." One girl tried to tell him, but she started to giggle once more. Honestly, what was with her?

"... Does Silabus's hair really look like that in real life?" her friend decided to ask for her, both of them then busted out laughing holding on to one another for support.

"... What?" Haseo asked them in a dangerously low voice, instantly their laughter died down once they realized he wasn't messing around and didn't find their question very funny. _Did Silabus post our pictures up? That was suppose to be private between me and him!_ Haseo snarled in his thoughts.

"... T...The picture on the board? Is that really him? With the half black, half bleached brown hair? I mean-"

Haseo got closer to the player and with the same low, bitter voice he only asked her one question, "What picture? and what board?"

The woman gulped nervously.

"The forums... and...the one of him, just his face, taking a selfie?" She fidgeted nervously as she wrung her hands against her dress.

"Was there another picture?"

"N-No...Just that one."

With another bitter tsk leaving his mouth, Haseo logged out, he needed to see this for himself. Going to the forums as quickly as he could he saw it, the very first one it was only titled,

 _Silabus_

But it wasn't made by Silabus, no, it was made by another player by the looks of it. Scrolling down, Haseo read it, it was nothing but hurtful lies about Silabus, that alone made his blood boil, but then Atoli got involved chastising the player for the hurtful things he was clearly making up. Right after their little argument, Haseo saw it, the picture of Silabus, well, Yuuichi, the one he had sent to Haseo earlier in private.

 _Atticuole,_

 _Look at this loser! He's actually trying to be his character by the looks of it! Does he even have a life outside of this game!?_

So many questions swarmed Haseo's mind at once, he didn't know what to say, the first thing was, how the hell did this 'Atticuole' even get that picture?! Haseo sure as hell didn't send it to him, and he had to beg Silabus to even give him a face reveal,so Silabus didn't send it to this bastard either!

Finally with itching fingers, Haseo hit the reply button and started to type. _Haseo,_

 _I don't know how you got this picture, but, I will only say this. Take. It. Down._

 _and delete this thread, or I WILL be coming after you._

Hitting the send button, Haseo instantly logged back into 'the world', Silabus needed to know about this, and Haseo needed answers.

* * *

Haseo walked into Canard and paused at the site, Silabus seemed to be...pacing in place? It looked like it for a moment, but watching his boyfriend pause,move his arms down, and back up, and then move his hands around in a sudden motion in a weird circular motion, then move to the left and then seemingly put something down, then finally move back to the right, only made Haseo raise his eyebrow.

"... What-"

"AH!" Silabus jumped suddenly and over Silabus's mic Haseo heard a sudden... 'splash?'

"...Are you washing your dishes?" Haseo could only ask with a sudden laugh, he couldn't help but laugh at that.

"... Maybe... I know where everything is by heart and I didn't have much to do, but I didn't want to log off so I hid in Canard and did them, I do this a lot more times than you think... please don't tell people I do this, that's the last thing I need right now."

Silabus watched as Haseo's face suddenly turned serious and Haseo crossed his arms rather attentively.

"I wanted to ask, that picture you sent me today, the one of you, you didn't send it to anybody else online did you?"

"No, I would never, you are the only to ever see my real face, why?"

Silabus turned clearly to pick up a dish and Haseo was debating on his words before finally just coming out with the truth.

"I don't know how, or why, but somehow it got on the forums."

There was a loud 'crash' from Silabus's mic as he turned sharply, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" He demanded loudly clearly mortified.

"Like I said, Silabus, I really don't know how it happened but it's on the forums, I would never send it to other player if that makes you feel any better. I already told the guy who posted it-"

"Who posted it?"

"Some player named...A...Att-"

"Atticuole. Son of a bitch!" There was now a 'thwack' on the other side of the mic as Silabus made a sudden hitting motion, no doubt, that was him hitting a rag against something in his kitchen in anger.

"You know him?"

"He's been giving me hell for the past week now with those stupid rumors, how the hell did he get that picture?! Oh god. This is going to...No... No...I'm not sitting here, not this time." With that Silabus actually stormed out of Canard in a fashion Haseo has never, ever, seen before.

"*Oink* Things are going to get really interesting. *Oink*" Death Grunty laughed loudly. Haseo only blinked before deciding, he should probably follow Silabus. Leaving Canard, Haseo went to follow Silabus but couldn't find him, narrowing his eyes he went to his friends list and found Silabus to be offline.

"He must of went to check it out for himself... How the hell did Atticuole get that picture?" Haseo only breathed out softly.

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus._

 _Subject: Take it down._

 _I don't know how you got that picture of me, and you know what? I don't want to know, I want you to take it down._

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: Take it down_

 _Aw, how cute. If you didn't want it put up publicly then you shouldn't have put it online for people to see, sweetheart, ; )_

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Take it down._

 _I didn't put it 'online' I sent it in private to my boyfriend. Take it down._

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Take it down._

 _How do you know you're 'boyfriend' didn't send it to me? Hm? So quick to take that out of the question?_

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: He would never!_

 _How dare you! He would never do something like that!_

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: He would never!_

 _Ah, you're right, I'll give you that much, but there you go again, hiding behind your more famous friends for help instead of dealing with a problem yourself seeing how Haseo decided to threaten me now._

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: Re: He would never!_

 _And he should! This involves him as much as it involves me now! TAKE. IT. DOWN._

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Kuhn_

 _Subject: What the hell is wrong with you!?_

 _Listen, I normally try to not get involved in the petty shit online, but you've taken this too far with that picture, take it down, now._

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Gaspard_

 _Subject: You can't do something like that!_

 _I don't know if that really is Silabus's real photo or not, but if it is then you can't just go posting that on the forums! and stop making fun of him! He's a really good guy! and one of my best friends! Take that picture down!_

* * *

 _To: Gaspard_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: You can't do something like that!_

 _Okay, one, him being your best friend is just pathetic even for him, especially seeing that he's nineteen. Do you even know that?_

* * *

 _To Atticuole_

 _From: Gaspard_

 _Subject: Re: Re: You can't do something like that!_

 _Of course I know! He told me his real age you know!... wait, how do YOU know how old he is?_

* * *

 _To: Gaspard_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Send him a message for me._

 _Tell Silabus, he should **really** update his email password._

* * *

Yuuichi was shaking with rage as he looking at Gaspard's latest email, the beast had decided to email Atticuole himself and came back with information that just made Yuuichi do something he's never done before. Punch his wall. He was pretty sure he had more or less broken his hand on his wall, but, he needed to do _something_ about Atticuole this has gotten far beyond hateful rumors at this point. Now, Atticuole was personally attacking him in every turn. The fact that Atticuole had Yuucihi's _email_ of all things in his possession made Yuuichi feel cold and numb as he thought about all the private emails Atticuole had personally went through at his leisure.

Hearing a 'ping' of his email going off, Yuuichi honestly dreaded to see who had messaged him.

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: my my..._

 _Oh, my my look at this emails you sent Kuhn! I wonder what would happen if I were to post these on the boards? What would people think if they learned the Silabus that is dating the famous Haseo, had a huge crush on Kuhn AND got rejected?_

Yuuichi felt his eyes go wide and instantly he started to type.

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: my my..._

 _Please. Just. Please don't._

 _What do you want from me?_

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: Re: My my..._

 _Hmmmm, I want to make this interesting._

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: My my..._

 _What do you mean?_

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: My my..._

 _A bet. An Arena battle to be more exact. One on one, me vs you. You win, I'll do as your little boyfriend asked and delete the whole thread. You lose, these emails go public._

* * *

 _To: Atticuole_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: My my..._

 _If I am to do this, I want to add one more thing. If I win, you get the fuck out of my emails._

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Atticuole_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: My my..._

 _Deal. See you at the arena._

 ** _Ok now the reason why i added so many line breaks in this chapter is just so you guys could read the email's more easily as they went one after another._**


	4. Chapter 4

Haseo had every nerve to tell this 'Atticuole' off and give this player a good piece of his mind while he was already at it. However, before he could properly email the asshole. His own emails started blowing up, it was all just 'pingpingping' in a row. Instantly, thinking something big had happened he left Atticuole alone for now and went to see what happened. He had emails from everyone in Canard. Gaspard, Silabus, Atoli, Kuhn. Just what happened? He couldn't tell what was going on by the subjects, so, he just went down the list, and started with Gaspard.

 _To: Haseo_

 _From: Gaspard_

 _Subject: You'll be going, right?_

 _Can you believe Silabus agreed to battle Atticuole in the arena! You'll be there, right?_

* * *

 _To: Haseo_

 _From: Atoli_

 _Subject: I can't believe it!_

 _Silabus agreed to a one on one battle with Atticuole! I can't believe it! He should have at least made it two on two so he could have brought a cleric along!_

* * *

 _To: Haseo_

 _From: Kuhn_

 _Subject: I better see you there._

 _I'm pretty sure you know about it by now, but this battle means a lot to Silabus. So you better be there._

* * *

 _To: Haseo_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: the reason why._

 _Something tells me, you already know about my upcoming battle with Atticuole. He agreed to take down the photo, and he agreed to get rid of the thread as well as get out of my email. That's how he got the photo. I changed my password so either way he shouldn't be getting back into my private life._

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Haseo_

 _Subject: Re: the reason why._

 _When is the fight?_

* * *

 _To: Haseo_

 _From: Silabus_

 _Subject: Re: Re: The reason why_

 _In an hour._

* * *

 _To: Silabus_

 _From: Haso_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: The reason why_

 _I'll be there._

* * *

Haseo waited outside of the arena for Silabus. Some players tried to ask him personal questions about him and Silabus, he made it clear to tell them to "Piss off" as kindly as possible. Gaspard met up with him, along with Kuhn, and Atoli. They all got in and took their places. It made Haseo rather happy to know that Silabus will always have Canard to back him up in hard times.

"Haseo."

Feeling arms wrap around him, Haseo hugged Silabus back.

"Are you sure about this fight? It sounds like a lot is at stake here assuming Atticuole is asking for something if you lose," Haseo asked as the two of them broke away.

"I can take him." Silabus spoke an unusual amount of confidence as he gave Haseo a smile. Speak of the devil. Atticuole walked passed the two of them, he gave them both a rather bitter glare before walking up to the arena.

"You should let me join in." Haseo grumbled.

"One on one." Silabus reminded him. He then quickly stepped back. "I have to go now. I'll be seeing you after the fight."

"Good luck."

Silabus paused backed up, and kissed Haseo's cheek before bounding off towards the arena. Haseo couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He got ready to take his spot, but he was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

"Haseo!"

"Oh no..." Haseo groaned as he looked at the announcer.

"Could you be my special guest announcer for this fight?" The announcer asked as he clasped his hands together.

"I-"

"Perfect!"

"H-Hey!" The announcer grabbed Haseo's hand, and dragged the rogue towards the back of the arena before Haseo could protest. Haseo didn't even try to struggle as he was dragged all the way to the warping station and was now wrapped into the announcement station. Haseo had to admit, the seat was rather good as he got a top-down view of the whole thing.

" _All right! Here are again!-_ " The announcer screamed into the microphone causing Haseo to cringe. "Today is a very special battle as you lovely folks can see beside me is the legendary Haseo, the champion of all three palace tournaments!" There was an outburst of cheers from the stands as soon as the announcer said that.

"Now, Haseo any words before this fight starts?"

"... No.." Haseo grumbled, he watched as a sweatdrop formed on the announcers head, Haseo wasn't really one for talking, especially not now as Silabus was now on the platform, on the opposite end was Atticuole. Atticuole looked so smug it made Haseo want to punch him. Still, he watched and waited.

"Now! Today's battle is a one on one versus: Silabus and Atticuole, both blade brandiers and both seemed to have sparked up controversy this past week!" The announcer called with all his energy. Honestly giving Haseo a bit of a headache. "Silabus is a former member of Team Haseo and if the rumors are anything to believe.. Is it true that you two are-"

"No comment." Haseo crossed his arms as he looked away from the announcer. "I don't get involved with simple rumors." He waved the announcer off.

"Right…" The announcer responded unsurely.

Silabus and Atticuole both warped down to the arena. Atticuole pulled out his sword followed by Silabus doing the same. Silabus got in his normal stance as he narrowed his eyes at Atticuole.

"Just give up, you won't beat me!" Atticuole boasted loudly as he got into his own attack position.

"We'll see about that..." Silabus snarled in response to Atticuole. Atticuole just hummed before finally rushing forward. Atticuole swung, but Silabus quickly blocked the attack it moved him back a few inches, but gave Silabus a good moment to dodged forward avoiding another attack from Atticuole. Getting behind him before Atticuole could turn around, Silabus swung.

"Gah!" Atticuole stumbled briefly, his health falling just a little bit. "You bastard!" Atticuole suddenly swung actually hitting Silabus with his sword. Silabus looked at his health it went down as much as Atticuole's did, meaning they were even in level as well. Interesting. Atticuole went rushing at him, but Silabus was quick and managed to dodge. He heard the 'swoosh' of the sword in his right ear showing that he just barely managed to get out of the way in time. Silabus moved his own sword down as he looked at Atticuole. For only a split second he saw a moment to strike and he took it. Rushing at Atticuole he brought his sword out "Sword flash!" He yelled loudly ready to attack Atticuole, but he made one mistake when he heard it.

" _ **Han-geki! Ogre sword!"**_ Atticuole counterattacked him canceling Silabus's attack and sending Silabus to the ground. Sliding on the floor, Silabus gritted his teeth as he got up to his feet. That took a big chunk of health from him.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" The announcer yelled with all his normal enthusiasm as he made dramatic gestures. "Haseo! Any words?"

"..." Haseo crossed his arms tighter across his chest as he let out a low growl. His red eyes watching the two fighters intently. "C'mon, Silabus… you fought in the demon palace with me, you can do better…" Haseo grumbled as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Bah! I can't watch!" Gaspard hid his face in his hands as he looked away from the fight. He was standing in between Kuhn and Atoli. The two of them also looked rather nervous as they watched with intense gazes.

Silabus circled around Atticuole as he carefully decided when to plan his next attack. He could use Repth to heal himself, but he didn't want to waste his SP so he had to be careful. Atticuole gnashed his teeth in a vicious snarl before charging at Silabus as fast as he could. Silabus jumped to the side, avoiding Atticuole's attack and giving him a clear shot at Atticuole's back. With his sword out Silabus charged forward with all his might, and power attacked Atticuole from behind sending the other player into the barrier.

"Gah!" Atticuole cried out as he landed face down on the ground. "God… dammit!" Atticuole hissed under his breath before crawling back up to his feet. Holding his sword out. Atticuole straightening himself out quickly. He then had a devilish smirk on his face before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Silabus demanded as he kept his sword out to his side. His ponytail was over his shoulder as he got ready to go in for another attack or to dodge.

"That when you're not hiding behind your famous friends, or 'Boyfriend', you're doing cheap shots! Pathetic!" Atticuole chided coldly with a laugh as he put his hand to his head.

"Hey-!" Haseo violently put his foot on the counter of the announcers desk. "-Try saying that stuff to me, buddy! I'll beat you into next Wednesday!" Haseo threatening waved his fist. The announcer formed a sweat drop.

"Haseo, I don't think you're helping his situation, please sit down!" The announcer then tried to push Haseo back down into his seat. Haseo still making rather vulgar threats to Atticuole the whole time.

Silabus couldn't focus what was going on in the announcer's seat at the moment as it was just a flurry of sword clashes between him and Atticuole. Atticuole was matching his speed point for point. Honestly it was a while before either of them got another hit in. Atticuole managed to throw Silabus off of his feet with an Ogre Sword skill attack. However, Silabus got him back with a Sword Flash sill and knocked him into the barrier for extra damage. While Atticuole was down Silabus took that moment to use Repth to heal himself.

"What?! How do you know that skill! You aren't a cleric!" Atticuole snarled between gritted teeth at Silabus.

"Uh-oh, It seems that Atticuole is not happy with that, Haseo, how _does_ Silabus know Repth for a blade brandier?" The announcer asked Haseo quizzically like it's never been seen before. Then again, it is rather rare for anyone outside of their class to pick up skills like that. Haseo let out a bitter tsk before placing his fist on his hip.

"Sometimes when it was just me and him on adventures… I'd run out of health items because I'd forget to buy some, then one day he surprised me by healing me. He saved up his money to buy the scroll to help heal me…" Haseo confessed as he rubbed the back of his head. "He's thoughtful like that…" He couldn't stop the small blush that stained his cheeks as he smiled a small bit.

Atticuole's hair actually seem to bristle with rage as he gritted his teeth. "Fine! I can still beat you!" Atticuole charged at Silabus full speed. Silabus tried to dodge, but to his surprise Atticuole still caught him with his sword causing Silabus to go back a few inches as his health depleted. It was just an onslaught from Atticuole after that. Silabus had his sword up in defense that stopped a good chunk of the damage that Atticuole gave him but still his health was going down. Atticuole suddenly backed off. Seeing a 'now or never' moment, Silabus brought his defense down and did a power attack right before Atticuole could do his. Swinging his sword he sent Atticuole into the barrier once again.

Both of them had the same low health now. Silabus only had enough SP for one skill attack, only one. It was either heal himself or…

In a reckless move Silabus set went to us a skill attack.

Atticus was already yellow as well.

Who was going to get the attack?

" **Sword Flash!"**

" **Han-geki! Sword Flash!"**

Silabus yelled as he used his Skill attack against Atticuole. He felt overjoyed when Atticuole's attack canceled out and in three swipes of his sword Atticuole's health was no more and he fell to the ground.

"-And in an amazing moment Silabus has soon to be the victor of today-Oof!" The announcer was cut off when Haseo, in his sudden excitement, locked him in a headlock.

"Fuck yeah! That's my boyfriend!" Haseo exclaimed for all of 'The world' to hear.

The announcer sweat dropped once again as he scratched his chin with his finger. "Haseo please, there are children playing this game…"

* * *

Silabus was numb when he warped out of the arena. Did… Did that really just happen? He was in such shock that he had to sit down. Sitting on the step he shook a little.

"There he is!" Being hugged from behind; Silabus almost tumbled off of the steps as Gaspard put all his momentum into his running hug. " _You did it! You did it!"_ Gaspard cheered loudly into Silabus's ear.

"I knew you could do it, Silabus!" Atoli cheered happily as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Not a doubt in the world! You did great out there!" Kuhn gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Silabus stood up, gently pushing Gaspard off of his back as he did so.

"I'm just in shock! I thought for sure that he had…" Silabus breathed out heavily as he shook his head. "I'm just glad it's over now!" He changed the subject quickly with a smile.

"Now, Atticuole will leave you alone on the boards?" Atoli questioned.

"Yeah, he promised he would," Silabus told her with a nod. "He almost promised to stay out of my emails from now on as well, even though I already changed the password."

"I'm proud of you! You did good out there! You really threw that guy for a loop when he found out you knew Repth, huh?" Gaspard inquired with a bit of a giggle at the end of his sentence.

"It was a surprise to him, that's for sure…"

It wasn't long after that did trio go their separate ways. Kuhn went chasing after a female player, Atoli was called in for a moon tree mission, and Gaspard had to go back to watch the shop. Silabus rubbed his arm as he stood there in front of the arena, he wasn't alone for too long as Haseo came walking up to him.

"So, you had a crush on Kuhn?" Haseo asked him completely catching Silabus off guard. Turning to face him, Silabus only blinked dumbly.

"... let me guess… Atticuole sent you those old letters anyway?" Silabus sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, but… I don't care about it,"

"You don't?"

"Why would I? It's not like you guys are dating now," Haseo huffed slightly as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Besides, even if Atticuole did send me those letters. You proved yourself way better than him."

"Because I beat him in the arena?"

"No. Because you never stooped to his level. Silabus it goes without saying that I'm sure that anybody else would have tried to spread false rumors about him to get even, but I bet that never even crossed your mind once did it?"

"... no… it didn't…" Silabus slowly blinked as he realized Haseo was right about that. Haseo suddenly walked down a step below Silabus and brought his hand out for Silabus to take.

"C'mon let's go and celebrate by taking it easy for the next while and helping some noobs out," Haseo smiled warmly at him. Silabus couldn't stop the happy gasp from leaving his mouth as he took Haseo's hand and was practically running to the warp gate. "Whoa! Slow down!" Haseo laughed loudly before stopping himself from falling face first on the ground due to Silabus's enthusiasm. Getting to the gate, Silabus paused suddenly before looking at Haseo with soft eyes.

"Wait?" Haseo chuckled his ask as he tilted his head.

Silabus, in a daring move, pecked Haseo's lips. Realizing what he did, Silabus turned away blushing horribly. Every possible doubt he ever had was playing loudly in his mind as he messed with the end of his ponytail rubbed the back of his head before chuckling softly at Silabus's awkwardness. "No… like this." Haseo told him before kissing Silabus's character more fully on the lips. The two broke away and Silabus gave a bit of a giggle.

"So, when did you want to come to Sendai again?"

 **Fin.**

 **So, it goes a little without saying that I honestly wanted this story to be a little bit more longer. However, after thinking about it. I decided that it's best if I end it here. Besides, I have another story planned for the future and I know that one is gonna be long, but until then I hope you enjoyed this story for all it's worth!**

 **Also, guess who got the remaster for Christmas!? This girl!**


End file.
